The New Legacy
by Scarlet White
Summary: This is a story about Jak and Keira's twin daughters, Jacklyne and Kairi. Daxter stayed an Otsel and has twin duaghters also, Corone and Bixby that belong to the twins. This is a story about love, deceit, drama, and some really excellent battle scenes.R


**The Legacy Lives On**

**By: Scarlet White**

Keira rolled to the ground, and fired. She missed the target she had been aiming at. Jak landed next to her and fired his PeaceMaker into the Metal Head Boss Head's chest. It exploded backwards into the wall, finally disappearing . A huge payload of Skull Gems fell on the ground. Keira yelped in glee. There was probably enough here to get Jak his new power from the Precursors. She eagerly gathered them into her pack and fastened it shut with a snap of her fingers. Jak was on the ground, wincing in pain. Keira ran over to him. He was clutching his lower leg. She frowned. Not a good sign. That was where his old mark, the one where he had fought with Baron Praxis almost 10 years ago. It still bothered him at times of great exertion, like now. She knelt by his side and rubbed his leg. He had often told her that her touch soothed him more then pain killers. He doubled over in pain and smiled weakly. "Its coming Keira, I can't fight it any longer. Kill me now so that I won't hurt you when I transform."

Keira was shocked. What??? Jak, she thought, had gotten over his Dark Eco experience in Haven City. Apparently not. She cried. "Don't ask me to hurt you Jak, you know that I never could."

Jak chuckled weakly, his eyes welling up in pain. "I don't want to hurt you or our kids." Another weak chuckle. "Maybe Daxter for getting me into this mess." They both laughed together. They remembered how Daxter had finally given up on happiness with a human girl, and had found happiness in another one called Mimi. They had 5 kids at the last count. Briar, Barb, Thorn, Bixby, and Corone. Bixby and Corone were the only girls, young, only 10 years, like their own girls. Tears welled up in Keira's eyes as Jak shakily held the PeaceMaker to his chest and fired. Blue lightning filled the air as his body disintegrated. Keira screamed in pain. It wasn't so much that he was gone as the fact that he expected her not to follow. She grabbed it and held it to her temple. She had promised him that if he died, she wouldn't be far behind. She still believed in it now. She quickly scribbled a note to her girls. She laid it on the ground and fired.

5 years later

Jacklyne moaned in frustration as she sorted through the notes. All signs pointed toward Haven City, but that place had been a ghost town for almost 15 years, ever since her dad had killed its tyrannical leader, Baron Praxis. Or had they? She flipped through the notes again, her face getting its characteristic pinch where all of her facial expressions scooted towards the center of her face. Corone was worried, and put a cup of EcoJuice near her elbow. "Drink up you silly fool, it won;'t do for you to get sick this close to the end of the line." Corone said, her milky purple eyes filled with wisdom. Jacklyne sighed and drank it, then put it down. Her hand moved to stroke Corone's silky white fur. Corone looked a lot like other Otsels, except for the fact that she had purple eyes, and white fur. Well, except for a very light lilac color where her father had light orange. The door swung open, creaking on its hinges as it gave way. In rushed the girl of the hour, more like second, Kairi. Her Otsel, Bixby was clinging to her side like a vine clings to a cliff face. She was hauling some serious Eco Crates from the beach near their house/pagoda.

"Dude Jacklyne, we have some serious Eco here. What did you want it all for anyway?" Kairi lacked the skill and diplomacy, plus manners to simply say, 'What did you want all this for anyway?'

Jacklyne sighed. "If I told you, you'd return it all to the beach, and I lack the skills to go and get it myself. You know that I need Eco for my experiments, and if you didn't go get it for me, I'd probably die."

Kairi just shook her head in disbelief. Bixby jumped down from her shoulder and hit the soft wood ground, breaking her fall with her soft paws. "How come we have to do all the dirty work while you and Corone sit here at home like two Flut-Fluts in a nest?"

Corone held herself up and her back legs. "Because genius, we're the genius's here. We have to do all the brain work while you guys just smash stuff around. What is added to your pluses, is the fact that you get all the Metal Head Skull Gems and new powers from the Sages."

Bixby nodded. "I guess we do have a better lot then you losers, Out there in the fresh air. You guys should try the Jungle sometime. You'd get stronger, then maybe me n' Kairi and me could chill here for once."

Jacklyne shook her head. "No way Bixby, we'd get killed. Our safest bet for safety is to practice on the island. Then we'd have a fighting chance at least."

Kairi's eyes got wide. "Oh, speaking of which, we brought their family." With that, she pulled off the top of the closest Eco Crate, and out popped Daxter and company. Daxter looked around him. "Hey sweet things. What's cooking here?"

Jacklyne giggled. 5 years hadn't changed him a wink. He was still the coolest boy around. Even if the boy was a fuzzy Otsel. His wife came out of the box, dusting herself off nonchalantly. "Hello girls. How's the Greenie?"

Kairi nodded. "They're fine, they'll be surprised that you asked."

Daxter nodded, wiggling his fuzzy eyebrows. "Then I guess you better tell them doll, by all means, let them keel over and die from a heart attack."

Kairi and Jacklyne burst out laughing. Daxter would love that. After the sages failed to turn him back to human form, well, even before that, he'd hated their guts. The chance to scare all the sages was too much of a chance for him to pass up. He glanced at the portal. Jacklyne wondered why they were here, but Corone voiced her opinion first. "What the heck are you guys doing here?"

Mimi laughed, a pretty tinkling sound. "Well my dear, we have to keep up family visits and such. Plus, we wanted to move to a safer location. The Island is perfect for our family. No predators to worry about."

Briar, Barb, and Thorn all nodded assent. Thorn spoke up first, "We wanted to chill where, like, we wouldn't be disturbed by like, predators or whatever." They all nodded. Briar, Barb, and Thorn were regular boys with everything attached. They were too stupid to figure out anything beyond what their dad taught them. Which was basically girls were great in bed, but nowhere else. Except for their darling mother of course.

Jacklyne gulped. "We don't have enough Eco here for a return trip... I don't know if we could make it back on this trip with so little Eco..."

Daxter shrugged. "Works for me. We don't plan on coming back for awhile. At least until the boys are grown."

Jacklyne nodded. "Ok, so what do we have to do?"

Kairi shrugged. "Isn't it obvious Jacki? We need to boost up the gate so that they can go."

Jacklyne nodded. "Ok, Kairi, load up that Eco into the portal. It should have a strong enough force field to keep the Eco in suspense, powering the portal so that the reverse power..."

Corone cut her off. "Jacklyne, we are dealing with near morons here. You need to talk imbecile."

Jacklyne shrugged. "Ok, Kairi, empty the Eco into the portal. It won't go through it. The portal should keep it in the middle so that it powers it."

Kairi was already half way done. Briar, Barb, and Thorn were helping somewhat. They were younger then Corone and Bixby by 3 years. Finally, they had all the Eco barrels emptied into the portal. It lit up with a blue glow all over and Daxter threw himself and his family into it. Kairi started to follow, but Jacklyne held up her hand. The portal glowed a violent red for a moment, then was silenced. Bixby let out a cry of happiness.

"FINALLY!!!!!!! No more having to visit. If they complain, I can just say we didn't have enough Eco. YAY!!!"

Kairi cheered as well. "That's good, I don't think that I could stand another visit and back talk from him." She leaped up and down with glee and danced around with Bixby. Corone shook her head as she watched them. "Little unreliable animals." she said, shaking her head more.

All of a sudden, the portal started glowing blue. A thin piece of paper fluttered out of the hole. It fell onto Jacklyne's chest. She took it in her hands and a small green man popped out of the portal. He had logs attached to his feet and on stuck on his head. "Hello Jacklyne, Kairi, Corone, Bixby. I bring grave news. Do you remember how your mother, my daughter, and your father died?"

Jacklyne shook her head. "A Metal Head attack or something like that. Right?"

Samos shook his head. "It would be much simpler if that were true. But unfortunately they attempted suicide."

Kairi butted in. "What? They committed suicide???? I thought that they loved us. We were born when they died, didn't they care about us at all?"

Samos nodded. "They did care Kairi, but they made an oath to each other that if the other died, they wouldn't be far behind."

Jacklyne nodded. "They obviously died destroying the Metal Head attack."

Samos nodded, patting Jacklyne's head. "I'm proud to see that at least one of you took after your mother. But that is not the whole story. Do you wish to hear it?"

Kairi and Jacklyne both nodded, Corone and Bixby shook their heads. "Much as we would LOVE to hear about dead parents, I need Bixby's help to move around some of the papers. They are quite heavy what with all the knowledge you 'bestowed' upon them Jacklyne. We will retire to the study." Corone said, nodding her head at them. "Samos, Jacklyne, Kairi." She walked out, pulling a very reluctant Bixby after her.

Jacklyne's attention shot to Samos. "Please continue."

Samos began his tale...

_**What do you think? I came up with this awhile ago, but I didn't get around to typing it until it was waaaay late. Anyway, be good little readers and please R&R. I won't put up the second chapter until I get 5 reviews. **_


End file.
